


Reddie - it's about damned time

by CherubFace



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubFace/pseuds/CherubFace
Summary: Richie tries to return back to his normal life after the Loser's have defeated Pennywise.But there's something missing.Or someone.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. The confession

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this :')  
I hope you all enjoy this!   
And I'm sorry if it makes you cry as well!

Three months had passed since The Losers had left Derry once and for all. Their memories still remained in tact, their friendship now stronger than ever. Their lives were so much happier now they could enjoy it without the fear lingering in the back of their minds. Well, almost all of the losers were living happy lives.

Richie could tell he felt more at peace with his life now but it still wasn't happy. When he returned home, he tried getting back into his usual routine but he had changed. So he tried changing his routine. He started day drinking, he tried to write his own jokes for his shows until he realised they were terrible and he even adopted a Pomeranian puppy who he named Hero for obvious reasons.

Life started feeling normal again, like it was supposed to be like this all along but there was still something missing. He knew what it was. Who it was.

But he didn't dare allow himself to hope that one day he'd have it all. For now, he was content.

One morning after his walk with Hero, he poured himself a glass of bourbon and stared at the screen of his phone. He could do this. It was just a simple text message. Nothing to be nervous about. His finger nervously tapped against his glass as he unlocked and locked the screen. Hero was sitting in front of him, letting out a little whine, his head slightly tilted to the side. Richie looked up from his phone.

"What?"

Hero's whining continued.

"I know, I know. I'm being ridiculous."

He placed his glass on the table as he unlocked his phone once more and looked through his contacts until he found the one.

Eddie.

His thumb lingered over the name. He just wanted to know how he was doing, how he was adjusting. He thought back to when he saw Eddie laying in his hospital bed. 

Richie had sat beside him and held his hand as he got a better look at him.

His hair was messy, the washed out hospital gown made him look so pale but he was alive. Eddie looked so small. 

He watched his chest softly rise and fall, his eyes moved slightly under their lids. 

Richie held his hand up to his lips.

"God, Eds. You had us all worried half to death you asshole."

He brushed Eddie's hair back. He wanted to tell him. He needed to tell him. Eddie shifted a little in his sleep and for a moment, he opened his eyes and smiled at him before he closed them again. 

"Damnit, Eds. You can't do that to me." He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was this so difficult? Because he had denied his own feelings for so many years? Because he was afraid of rejection? Because Eddie was still recovering and he wanted to wait until he was fit again and would be able to process what Richie had to say?

Yep, definitely the latter.

He turned back to Eddie and gently cupped his face in his hands.

"One day, I'll be able to tell you. One day, when I'm not so fucking pathetic." He kissed his forehead and left.

Hero padded over to him so he was right between his feet. The whining continued as he stared up at his human companion. 

"Your concern is truly heartwarming bud."

He picked Hero up and placed him in his lap. 

"You gonna be daddy's little emotional support animal while he tries to text his first love?"

Hero licked his hand and Richie took that as a yes.

"Okay, watch daddy fuck up!" 

He sighed before he started texting away. Then he deleted what he wrote and started again and deleted that as well. Hero whined again.

"I know, I know."

He gently placed Hero on the floor so he could walk around his living room, flipping his phone around in his hands. His nerves were getting the better of him and he felt like he was twelve years old again. He grabbed his phone and started typing furiously.

Hey Eds, how's it going?

He accidentally pressed send and threw his phone at the couch. Hero let out a squeaky yelp and jumped.

"Ah, sorry bud!" He scooped him up and held him in front of his face.

"Do you think daddy screwed up?" 

Hero barked and licked his face.

"Love the support." 

His phone chimed. It took him a moment to check it. He walked around the couch a couple times, picked up his glass of bourbon, put it back, then walked around again. He finally placed Hero on the couch and picked up his phone.

Stop calling me that! Why are you texting me out of the blue?

Richie's cheeks were burning. It was very unlike him to just text someone. People usually text him first but he couldn't think straight. He sat back down on his couch.

Sorry, must have butt messaged you while i was going down on your mom.

Wow, smooth save Richie, he thought to himself.

He leaned back with Hero curled up on his lap.

You've lost it, Richie. Fuck you.

"Great, even Eds noticed."

I'm glad you texted me. I wanted to ask you something.

Richie sat up straight and stared at his phone. His heart was going a mile a minute. He had to answer Eddie with a casual and usual Richie Toizer reply.

Are you finally going to ask me to marry your mom?

He leaned back and shut his eyes as he muttered "moron" to himself over and over again knowing damn well that these mom jokes should start dying out.

He was so caught up in his self deprecation that he almost didn't notice the doorbell ring.

He looked at Hero.

"You expecting company?"

Hero just tilted his head and followed Richie close behind as he walked to the door.

He looked through the peephole. 

"Oh, it's just Eddie...it's Eddie?!" He turned and slammed his back into the door. 

Hero was wagging his tail and yipping.

"Fuck, now is not the time to get all excited!" He whisper yelled at his dog.

He took a couple deep breaths before he opened the door. His breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with Eddie Kaspbrak. He looked the same. Well of course he looked the same, it's only been a couple months. He was wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans. His coat was neatly folded in one arm. His dark hair was neatly combed. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. Richie blinked several times before grinning at him.

"Wow, how'd you get here so fast?"

"I was...in the neighbourhood."

They hugged briefly before Richie invited him inside leading him into the kitchen. God he smelled good. Richie pushed that thought to the back of his mind. 

He caught a glimpse of his own reflection which could only be described with one word: scruffy. 

He ran a hand through his hair as if that would help.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, water, uh...bourbon?" 

"Water, please."

He handed him a glass of water and for a moment their fingertips touched. He cursed his own heart for reacting to something as simple as a touch.

"So…how have you been?" 

He adjusted his glasses nervously as Eddie watched him carefully. He took a sip from the glass as they walked into the living room.

"Well, I left my wife. That wasn't exactly fucking easy." 

They stood awkwardly next to Richie's couch.

"Ah, is that the secret to losing weight?" Eddie just let out a laugh with a quiet "fucker" as he shook his head.

"Sorry to hear it, Eds."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. And stop calling me Eds! You know I fucking hate that." But Richie loved it. Eddie placed his jacket over the couch and set his glass on the table next to Richie's bourbon once he found a coaster or at least what resembled a coaster. 

"Nice place you've got. And you got a Pomeranian!" 

He kneeled down as Hero excitedly ran over to him.

Richie leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he watched the smaller man gush over his dog.

"Sorry I didn't notice you before little buddy! Or...little lady!" 

"His name is Hero."

Eddie looked up at him beaming. His heart fluttered again. More curses entered his mind.

"Cute name. I didn't think you'd be able to get a dog, let alone a Pomeranian after what happened."

Now Hero was lying on his side, content with the belly rubs Eddie was blessing him with.

Richie moved from the wall to the couch, his eyes never left Eddie.

"Why are you here, Eds?"

The smaller man stopped. Hero got up and walked out of the living room.

"I needed a change of pace and scenery and I had to see you." He looked at Richie again as he moved closer so he was right in front of him.

Richie kept his arms crossed, trying to keep the beat of his heart down. He was sure Eddie would be able to hear it if he got any closer.

"I'm flattered Eds. Didn't think you'd miss my ugly mug that much." 

Eddie didn't smile which caused Richie to panic. 

They just stared at each other. Neither one of them blinked or moved.

"At the hospital...you said something to me."

Now he was really panicking. 

"Well we were all there. Probably just heard us talking about how relieved we were that you didn't die."

Eddie shook his head.

"No asshole. It was just us in the room and I may have been doped up on pain meds but you said "One day I'll be able to tell you when I'm not so fucking pathetic." I heard you."

Richie felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't know what to say or do. 

"I don't really remember."

His hands, what should he do with his hands?

"Richie, please just be honest with me. I've been trying to think about what it is you could possibly have to say to me and I even talked to the others about it and they all had similar thoughts but I need to hear what you have to say." Eddie placed a hand on his knee. He was trapped.

"So, you were talking about me behind my back? Harsh." 

He uncrossed his arms. 

"What did the others say exactly?"

"They mentioned some things about the past concerning you and me and how close we were."

Richie got up and paced around the room. His breath caught in his throat as he clenched and unclenched his fists. 

So the others knew all along? How much did they know? How much did they tell Eddie? Also why was his apartment so warm? Has it always been this small? Is this a panic attack? Was he having a panic attack right fucking now?

"Richie…"

"Just...just give me a minute."

He ran his hands through his hair and took a couple deep breaths. He looked at the ceiling, at the window, at the couch, at Eddie, wait, don't look at Eddie.

"Fuck."

Eddie was now beside him, concern written all over his face as he grabbed Richie's hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd start having a fucking panic attack."

"What, this? No, it's not a panic attack. I just…shit."

He finally looked at Eddie and it was like he was looking at him for the first time in twenty seven years. They were back at the restaurant and Richie's emotions came flooding back to him. He remembered the boy he had been close with, the boy he had shared things with. The only one who had ever seen him cry. His mind was full of Eddie. It was all so overwhelming and oh so fucking heartwarming. Richie was definitely going to throw up.

Eddie guided him back to the couch. Their eyes never left each other. It was almost like they were dancing but that's stupid. Jesus fucking Christ, Richie, get it together. 

Eddie was still holding his hands.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Come on, Richie. If not now then when?

"Well...I just needed to tell you that…"

He had Eddie's full attention.

"...your mom and I got married in Vegas."

Eddie closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Are you fucking serious?" He let go of his hands and turned away from him. 

"Can't we just talk like normal fucking men?"

Shit, he poked the bear. Well, bear cub. Dangit, focus Richie!

"Well, we're not normal. We killed a fucking clown! An outer space, people eating, shapeshifting fucking clown!"

"I know! I know...fuck. But we should be able to have a fucking normal conversation."

They were staring at each other again.

"Please, just tell me. I just...I've had time to think about things and I just need to fucking know. Please." Eddie's voice cracked. 

He had his face in his hands as he hunched over. Richie didn't want this. He didn't want to see him so broken. Would he make it worse by telling him? He might already know at this point. All Richie had to do was confirm it.

He went to place a hand on his shoulder but Eddie got up.

"I shouldn't have come, fuck, I can't do this. It's all too much." 

He instinctively reached for his inhaler but he didn't have one on him. He looked down at Richie. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He grabbed his jacket and walked out. Richie bolted up and rushed after him. They were standing by the door, Eddie's hand resting on the doorknob. Richie placed his hand over his. 

"Eds, Eddie. Look at me." 

Eddie turned around, his back against the door. Richie put up both hands so he wouldn't walk away from him again. 

How should he tell him? What's the best way to do this?

Eddie was staring down at the floor fidgeting with his jacket. Richie leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. 

"I love you." 

Richie didn't even realize he said it. He let his hands fall down to his sides as he waited for some kind of reaction from Eddie but he just stood there. He was so still. 

Richie moved from one foot to the other, his hands in his pockets. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes but he was so tired of crying. He wiped his eyes furiously and once his vision went back to normal, he saw Eddie staring at him. He couldn't tell what he was feeling which made him nervous again. Eddie took a step forward, dropping his jacket and cupping Richie's face in his hands.

"Eddie…"

"Will you shut up so I can try something?"

He just nodded as he watched Eddies face in awe. He still had freckles and all Richie could think was how goddamn cute Eddie looked until he kissed him. 

It was a short, timid kiss. The pair looked at each other in shock. Eddie covered his mouth with both of his hands as he backed up into the door again.

Cute cute CUTE.

"Shit I have no idea why I did that I just...I don't know what came over me I-"

"Will you shut up so I can try something?"

Eddie just nodded as Richie leaned down to capture his lips. His arms went around his waist and pulled him closer to him. Eddies fingers got lost in Richie's wild hair. Neither one of them wanted to stop. It was long overdue and Richie couldn't help but cry. He broke the kiss first but didn't dare move away from Eddie. 

He held onto him so desperately, thinking that any second now he was going to wake up and realise Eddie was just a beautiful dream. But he wasn't, he was here. He could see him, touch him, even hear him as he tried to catch his breath. 

They were staring at each other again but neither one knew what to say until Eddie took off Richie's glasses and tried to place them on the table beside them, where Richie left his keys, all the while still staring at Richie. 

"They were getting in the way." 

He couldn't look away from Richie. He didn't dare look away. 

When Richie had answered the door, Eddie wasn't prepared to see him there with his uncombed hair, tattered jeans and tshirt. He was even barefoot for god's sake and in desperate need of a shave. But he couldn't help but think how imperfectly perfect he looked. The typical Tozier look.

Richie was trembling as Eddie wiped away his tears. His own eyes threatened to weep at the devastatingly beautiful sight before him. 

He couldn't help but kiss him again even though he hated the taste of bourbon and Richie's stubble was itchy on his face but he couldn't give a damn right now. 

Richie couldn't get enough. Eddie's lips were so soft and he swore he could detect a hint of mint. They were so caught up in this kiss and just let their bodies take over. Now they were on the floor tangled up in each other. They finally stopped to catch their breath.

Richie looked down at the mess that was Eddie underneath him. He was panting so hard and his eyes were glossed over. He couldn't stop staring at his lips. He grinned.

"Do you need your inhaler?" 

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like you need it more grandpa." 

Richie placed his head on his chest and smiled goofily as he heard Eddie's heart beat just as fast as his own. 

"We should get off the floor, we're not teenagers anymore." 

He was terribly out of shape and it was very noticeable as he got up. He helped Eddie to his feet and immediately went in for another kiss but Eddie stopped him with his hand. 

"We need to have a serious talk about this."

Richie sighed before licking Eddies hand, making the smaller man retreat.

"Jesus, you may not look like a teenager but you definitely fucking act like one."

Richie put his glasses back on, amused. 

"Thank you. So you want to have a serious talk?"

Eddie nodded, his expression softened as he looked at Richie's teary eyed face. He reached up and wiped the last few tears.

"We're adults now."

Richie placed his hands on Eddie's hips, finally knowing what to do with his hands.

Neither one of them talked, too distracted by the other.

"You need to shave."

"Wow, this is a great conversation. Truly life changing."

Eddie just shook his head as his thumb ran over Richie's chin.

"Fuck you."

"I mean, if you insist."

Eddie's cheeks burned.

The pair were interrupted by Hero's barking. 

"Hey, were you watching us this whole time?"

Hero just yipped and sat down beside them.

"What...you want more? You sick bastard."

Eddie couldn't help but find this interaction absolutely adorable.

"Richie? Do you want to grab some coffee?"

"Are you asking me out, Eds?" 

"You know what, forget I asked asshole."

"Aw come on Eds, you knew what you were getting yourself into."

And he did.

"And to answer your question; yes, I would love to grab some coffee."

Eddie waited in the hallway as Richie freshened up. He was still wearing those tattered jeans but he had changed his shirt and at least tried to comb his hair. He definitely smelled better.

Richie grabbed his keys, wallet, Hero's leash and Eddie found himself thinking he could get used to this picture.

He thought back to what the others had said to him when he told them about Richie. Bev had asked how that made him feel and he honestly couldn't tell her. 

Bill and Mike reminisced about the good old days and how close Eddie and Richie were back then. 

Eddie remembered the boy he was most close with, the boy he told everything to. The boy who knew him better than anyone. The boy who never cried in front of anyone except him.

He had cried and as the rest of the losers held him, he knew how he felt. How he always felt about that boy. 

He cried for him, for his past self. How scared they were to be themselves. 

Eddie reached up and kissed him. Richie blinked.

"What was that?"

"An apology for taking so damned long to realise my own feelings."

Richie just grinned as he returned the kiss.

"It's about damned time." 


	2. The Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Eddie and Richie have an important to ask each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yiss, proposal time!

It was 3 AM and Richie Tozier found himself wide awake again. He wasn't lying awake in fear of what his dreams would bring him, he just simply couldn't sleep. The moon shone through the curtains, illuminating him and his boyfriend, Eddie, who was sound asleep in his arms. He watched him sleep as he absentmindedly played with Eddie's hair, his other hand tracing circles on his back.

Some nights he couldn't sleep and he would just lie there like he did now. Sometimes Eddie was glued to his side, other nights he was turned away from him but he always rolled back to him in his sleep.

He liked nights like this. He could stare at Eddie as long as he wanted to without getting yelled at but he had to admit, he still loves teasing the smaller man. 

Eddie rolled away from Richie in his sleep and he let him. He turned on his side and stared at Eddie's back, connecting his moles and seeing constellations.

God, the night could turn him into a down right sap. Of course he'd never tell Eddie any of his thoughts at night because it was pure sicko poetry shit. 

He rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes. He had done enough thinking for tonight and his mind was made up.

He was going to ask Eddie a very important question in the morning.

Eddie woke up before Richie. It took him a moment to adjust to the sunlight streaming through that single crack in the curtains. Richie never closed them all the way. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The clock read eight AM. He didn't dare wake Richie up, not yet. He loved mornings like this one, waking up before Richie. He could stare at him without getting teased. 

He was lying on his side, back towards the window, breathing softly, his hair going every which way. He could watch him for hours but he had to ask Richie a question and now was the perfect time to ask it. But first, he needed to make breakfast.

He grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the floor, trying to remember what piece belonged to him and what belonged to Richie. They've been sharing clothes for a while now, it was getting hard to tell. Not that it was important. 

He went straight to the kitchen where he was greeted by their three Pomeranian dogs; Hero, Gazebo and Molly. He picked up Gazebo, the smallest of the three and also the newest member of their little family.

"How's my precious boy?" He walked over to the cupboards and got out some dog food so he could feed them first before making pancakes and coffee. He placed Gazebo down next to his sister and older brother, all three waited patiently until Eddie placed their food down and filled up their water bowls. They could be a bit of a handful sometimes but Richie was a great dog dad and had trained them well with Eddie. He smiled fondly as he looked at his dogs and thought about Richie. 

"My god, Eds, pull yourself together! You're a grown ass man!" He told himself before he rummaged around for the ingredients and started making the pancakes as swiftly and as quietly as he could. Once he was done flipping the last pancake, he put it all on a tray and inspected it.

Hero barked at him.

"You're right, there is something missing...tell papa what it is!"

Hero just barked again in response.

"We don't have any flowers in the apartment bud but your suggestions are always greatly appreciated!" He scratched Hero behind the ear before picking up the tray and heading back to the bedroom, Hero went back to eating with his brother and sister.

Eddie's heart was pounding in his chest with every step he took. He played it out in his head before entering the room. He would go in, place the tray on Richie's bedside table and gently wake him up. They'd have a moment and kiss and once Richie was filled up on pancakes, Eddie would get down on one knee and pop the question. 

All he had to do now is actually do all that. He sneaked back inside but Richie was already awake. Well, barely. He was still lying in bed while his hand was searching for his glasses. Once he found them, he sat up and stretched. His hair was all squished on one side and he was squinting at Eddie, even with his glasses on. He smiled at him.

"Morning, Eds. What's that?" 

Eddie's heart flip flopped in his chest as he got closer to the love of his life. Butterflies were going crazy in his stomach. 

"Breakfast! That's what people eat in the mornings ya know and well it's the morning and I already fed the dogs because dogs eat breakfast too!" 

"Eds?"

He placed the tray on Richie's bedside table before sitting down next to Richie. He was just as nervous as he was when they had gone for coffee to talk about them and their future. Maybe not as nervous as he was when Richie asked him to move in with him but definitely just as nervous as he was when they first slept together.

His cheeks burned as his mind went back to that night. It had been his first time, ever. He was so worried about disappointing Richie but was so grateful when he had taken the lead. Richie was ever so gentle with him and kept asking if he was okay. It was the perfect night.

There was a slight ache in his chest as he ran his fingers through Richie's messy hair.

He leaned into him and kissed him. 

"Well, good morning to you too, Eds my love."

It was now or never.

"Richie, I need to ask you something and I need to do it now before I explode!" 

Richie had a very serious expression on his face.

"Did you eat the last brown sugar cinnamon pop tart?" 

Eddie whacked him on the chest.

"No you big oaf! That's not even a question! That would just be me telling you."

"Right, right…" Richie overexaggerated the thinking pose.

"If you're going to ask me if we can adopt another Pomeranian, my answer is yes."

Eddie rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to his side of the bed.

"No you idiot. Although...that is good to know." 

He retrieved a small, red, velvety box from his bedside table drawer. He stared at it and then looked up at Richie who was also staring at the box in his hands.

He sat beside him again and grabbed his hand.

"Richie Tozier, I've been in love with you since we were thirteen years old, even though I didn't realize it and didn't really know what love was and I was kind of in denial but I didn't realize I was in denial."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this. He opened his eyes again.

"To me, love was overprotection. It was a way to control me. It was scary. But with you, love is safe, it's as easy as learning how to ride a bike." He squeezed Richie's hand. 

"It's home."

Eddie opened the box to reveal a titanium band. 

"I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and our spoiled Pomeranians." Richie inhaled sharply.

"So will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Richie was speechless. He was having trouble finding the words. He jumped out of bed and hurried over to their closet.

Eddie watched in confusion as he rummaged through the top part where he kept most of his clothes because Eddie couldn't reach up there. He sat on the edge of the bed, his leg started bobbing up and down as he waited for Richie to finish.

He finally found what he was looking for and turned around.

Eddie gasped as Richie knelt in front of him and opened the small box he was holding in his hands, revealing a simple silver band.

"Eddie Kaspbrak."

They were both on the verge of crying now.

"You damn beautiful son of a bitch. You stole the words right out of my mouth."

"I think it's took-"

"Please shut up." They were both smiling and trembling with anticipation and happiness.

"Loving you is the best part about me and...aw, to hell with this, you know I'm shit with words. Will you marry me?!" 

"Of course, idiot." Richie placed his ring on Eddie's finger.

"You still haven't answered my question! Will you-"

"Of course I will, just try and stop me."

"No way in hell." Eddie placed his ring on Richie's finger.

Richie got up off the floor and kissed Eddie, pushing him down gently onto their bed. Eddie had his hands in Richie's hair while Richie's hands wandered down Eddie's sides. They whispered sweet nothings in each others ears between kisses followed by countless I love yous until they just laid there in each others arms, smiling like idiots.

Richie mumbled something against Eddie's neck causing him to let out a squeak.

"You bastard! You know I'm ticklish!"

They were both laughing again. Richie propped himself up on his elbows. 

"I said, I got your ring engraved."

Eddie couldn't believe his ears.

"You...got my ring engraved?"

He looked at the silver ring on his finger and then back at Richie.

"I swear to god Richie, if I see the word "staph infection" engraved on the inside of this ring…"

Richie just grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like it, Eds."

He gave him a cautious look before he removed it from his finger and inspected it carefully until he found the word "lover" beautifully engraved on the inside.

He sniffled.

Richie rested his chin on Eddie's chest.

"Do you like it?"

Eddie covered his face with his hands, so overcome by emotions. 

"Richie...I got your ring engraved as well."

Now Richie was inspecting his ring and found the same word engraved on the inside of his ring.

"...are you fucking serious. How...well, this is definitely going to be a great story to tell the kids and grandkids one day."

"Yeah...wait, kids? Grandkids?"

Richie looked down at a startled Eddie.

"Well, yeah. I mean, don't you want kids?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. Being a parent...sounds scary. I mean what if we do have a kid or two or three and I start acting like my mother and get crazy over protective and you become the favourite because-" Richie shut him up by kissing him.

"Don't worry about that Eds. You're nothing like your mother."

"But-"

"No buts. No coconuts. You're going to be a great dad."

Eddie didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at all and just kissed Richie.

They were lost in each other. Richie had taken his glasses off and helped Eddie remove his shirt. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy until they heard one of their dogs barking.

Eddie hadn't closed their door and now all three of their dogs were in the bedroom, barking at them.

They groaned simultaneously.

"You know, when we have kids, we're going to get cockblocked a lot."

"Can't wait." They both got up.

Richie sat on the floor and was immediately attacked by all three Pomeranians.

"Okay, okay, kids! Settle down! Daddy has something to say!" 

Eddie sat beside him as Hero and Molly sat in Richie's lap, Gazebo waddled over to Eddie who scooped him up in his arms.

"Kids, your papa and I are getting married!"

All three dogs just looked up at them, their little tongues hanging out of their mouths.

"Wow...aren't you guys happy for us?"

Hero barked which set off Molly and Gazebo yipped.

"There we go! That's all I wanted. Now, who wants to go walkies?"

Hero and Molly practically zoomed out of the room. Eddie let Gazebo go as he waddled after his brother and sister.

Richie got up and helped Eddie.

"Oh shit, your breakfast!"

Eddie shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it, we can eat when we get back."

"I'm going to drink my coffee at least."

The pair got ready and left their place hand in hand as they took their dogs for a walk.

"So, are you going to keep your last name or take mine? Or should I take your last name? Or we could try combining our last names! Kasozier! No...Tozbrak!"

Eddie squeezed Richie's hand.

"Eddie Tozier has a nice ring to it."

"Aw, Eds, you do love me!"

"Well, I'd think it'd be obvious by now you idiot!"

Richie held up their intertwined hands and kissed Eddie's fingers.

"I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Me too."


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddie's gettin hitched!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! ^-^

Eddie had never been so nervous in his entire life. Bill and his son George were with him, watching him pace around the dressing room.

"Were you this nervous when you got Married?"

"Audra and I got married at city hall. She didn't want a big wedding but immediately regretted that after we got married. And no, I wasn't exactly nervous. I was in love. At least I thought I was." He looked down at his hand. He had taken off his wedding ring the day after his divorce with Audra was final. 

"The best thing she ever did was give me Georgie."

His son was busy spinning around and making himself dizzy. Bill smiled fondly at him.

He placed his hands on Eddie's shoulders.

"You got this! I know it's scary but it can't be any scarier than facing a killer clown!"

Eddie laughed.

"We're never going to live that down."

"Never!" 

There was a knock on the door. Beverly walked in.

"You ready?" 

"No."

Bill and Bev exchanged a look.

"I was just as nervous on my wedding day. I think everyone is. But just think, very soon you and Richie are going to be husbands!"

That did not help Eddie in the slightest. They had to drag him out into the foyer where the rest of the Losers stood. Mike was holding Gazebo while Ben and Richie had Hero and Molly on leashes. Ben was holding their daughter Ellie's hand.

"Okay people! Places!"

Bill took Molly's leash from Richie's hand and stood behind Mike. Mike was the first to walk out with his girlfriend. Bill followed shortly afterwards with georgie and Molly who was attacking her leash. Then Ben and Beverly walked out arm in arm, Ellie was holding her hand. Hero walked ahead of them. Bev turned to look at the pair and winked.

Eddie was fumbling with his bowtie as he looked at the doorway. He didn't even notice Richie beside him.

"Eds, you okay?"

Eddie turned to look at him. Richie held his face in his hands and Eddie's nerves finally settled down.

Richie looked amazing in a suit and tie that matched his bowtie. His hair was neatly styled but Eddie caught a whiff of something.

"Did you fucking smoke?"

"Well, yeah! I was nervous! I still am! And I don't know why."

Eddie took out a couple mints and placed one in Richie's mouth while he talked.

"Well, I'm not nervous anymore!"

"What?! That's not fair! You need to be nervous with me, Eds!" 

Now Eddie held Richie's face in his hands.

"Seeing your stupid face calmed me down. We got this, Rich. Now let's get married!"

He grabbed Richie's hand and they walked down the aisle together.

It was a small service held on stage where Richie usually performed.

All the Losers were standing on stage waiting for them with there with their significant others and children.

It was just them.

Eddie and Richie had wanted a small service and Richie's manager was the one who ordained them. He insisted on it.

Everyone was crying as they said their vows and exchanged rings. Their rings were silver with a slim line of rose gold running through the middle. They had these rings engraved with R + E. 

"I now pronounce you, married! You may kiss your husband."

They clung to each other as they kissed, everyone cheered and clapped, their dogs barked.

"Hey, Eds?"

"Hm?"

"This is kind of awkward but...do you love me?"

"Richie. Remember your vows!"

"So you don't love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

"Good cause I love you!"

Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie hugged him tight. The other losers joined in.

"Now let's get drunk!" 

Richie dragged Eddie out, the rest of their gang followed quickly behind.

Eddie thought they were going out of the door but Richie pulled him to the coat room.

"Oh my god, Richie, now?!"

"Yes dammit. I need you now."

Eddie blushed fiercely as the door closed behind him. He melted into the kiss and forgot about everything around him as he held onto his husband.

His husband.

They're married now! He was so incredibly happy.

They were the last ones to arrive at the restaurant of course. Their hair was a mess, Richie's tie was undone and hung around his neck, Eddie's vest was open, as were a couple of the buttons on his shirt. He was holding his bowtie in one hand, his other hand was intertwined with Richie's.

Mike was the first one to say something.

"It's the Tozier's!"

Everyone clapped as the flushed pair walked in further.

They sat together at the head of the table. Eddie looked around the room, his heart full of love for all of his friends. Richie was holding his hand and kissing it none stop.

"Richie."

"Yes my love?"

"When do you want a kid?"

Richie stopped and stared at Eddie.

"How about tomorrow?"

"We're going to be in Disneyland tomorrow."

"Exactly!"

Eddie looked at him in confusion until he gaped at his husband. His husband!

"Richie, no. We're not going to Disneyland to kidnap a child!" 

"Kids get lost there all the time. Maybe if we find one, the family will be so grateful that they'll just give us the kid!"

Eddie gave him a stern look.

"I can't tell if you're making a joke or not."

Richie just wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a cheeky grin.

"We can talk about it more after Disneyland, okay? After."

"Fine, fine."

They looked at their friends and watched little Georgie and Ellie play with the dogs. Mike was sitting with them holding Gazebo again. 

"I think Mike loves Gazebo more than you do."

"That's not possible. Gazebo knows he's my precious boy."

"Mike probably won't want to give him back when we return."

"Oh, he better!"

The rest of their gang had promised to take turns in taking care of their dogs while they were gone, even though both of them hated the thought of leaving their dogs behind. 

"Aw, crap!" 

Little Georgie exclaimed as Hero licked his entire hand. He wiped his hand off on his pants.

"Beep beep, Georgie!" Everyone stared at Bill and laughed.

"I can't believe you say that to your own kid." Ben said.

"It was Beverly's idea. She told me it worked on Ellie."

"Bill!"

"Bev, is this true?"

She gave him a nervous smile.

"Well, she kept repeating, um, certain words I said."

Ben just laughed and hugged her.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could stand our little girl swearing like her mother."

He froze.

Everyone else eyed each other and let out an oooh in unison.

"Thanks for that, Benjamin."

"Oh shit, she called him Benjamin!"

"Richie!" 

"Shit!" Said Ellie and Georgie at the same time.

"Beep beep, kids!" 

And that's how the rest of their day went, followed by food and drinks and obviously cake. Once it started getting dark, everyone said their goodbyes and Richie had to drag Eddie to their car, away from their dogs.

"Papa loves you! Don't forget me!" 

They all watched them drive away, heading to the airport. Eddie looked back until he couldn't see them anymore and he turned back. He sighed contently.

Richie gently squeezed his knee as he kept his eyes on the road. He had the biggest smile on his face.

Eddie held Richie's hand. He still couldn't believe it. They were married! 

Their lives were just beginning.


	4. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, being the organised man Richie knows and loves, has their whole honeymoon planned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they go to Disneyland for their honeymoon!

Richie and Eddie had planned to stay at Disneyland for a week. Bev and Ben insisted they should stay at least ten days but Eddie knew he wouldn't be able to manage that. He already missed their dogs as soon as they left the restaurant. He was fine on the plane but start pouting when they were in their hotel room but Richie knew just what to do. He swept him up and carried Eddie to their bed. They ignored the champagne and basket with little gifts from the hotel and started undressing each other. Eddie tried pacing himself but Richie was hungry for Eddie. He was practically growling once every item of their clothing was on the floor. 

The first round was over far too quickly for them. They tried to slow things down for round two so they could fully enjoy every kiss and touch. Round three was in the shower but all they really did was make out and help clean each other which lead to a lot of touching.

It was very late when they tumbled back into bed, not quite dry from their shower. They couldn't get enough of each other.

It was like the beginning of their relationship all over again. 

They had made a promise back then that they would take things slow because they didn't want to rush into anything. Even though it was quite difficult for Richie, he didn't want to pressure Eddie into anything he wasn't ready for. 

They'd had their dates and tried to hold hands out in public or remove a supposed bit of thread or fluff from the others shirt, using any excuse to touch the other but as soon as they were behind closed doors, they clung to each other but never went a step further.

One evening they had decided to watch a movie but not five minutes in, Eddie was on Richie's lap kissing him urgently. Richie never wanted to stop when Eddie took initiative but he had to remind himself that Eddie had never been with a man before. Until one night, Richie decided to make the first step. It was after their fifth date and they were both at their limit. Richie asked if this is what Eddie wanted and he knew just by the look the smaller man gave him that it was. So he lead Eddie through it all. It was awkward and sweet but once Eddie got the hang of things, they pretty much stayed in bed for a day, making up for lost time.

That's how they felt right now. Their hunger was barely satisfied.

"Do you think...we need a break?"

"The night is still young Eds."

"Yeah but we're not!" 

Richie laughed as he continued kissing his husband's neck. 

"I could go for another couple rounds."

Eddie's hand trailed down Richie's back.

"So could I."

So they did.

They didn't get up until the afternoon. 

They ordered room service and Eddie got out his planner. He talked through the plan as Richie got up from his chair and stood behind him. He kissed the back of his neck as his hand ran over Eddie's chest.

"Since we lost...l-lost a couple hours we'll have to, Jesus, replan a c-couple things."

Richie continued, smirking at Eddie's reactions.

"Or, we could stay in bed all day. We still have six more days."

"B-but the plan-"

"The plan can wait. I'm not done showing my husband just how much I love him."

Eddie stood up and kissed him. To hell with the plan, he thought.

Richie lifted him up and Eddie wrapped his legs around him. He carefully carried him back to bed as they kissed each other slowly.

Off came the bathrobes.

"Fuck, Richie! Look at these!!"

Richie was brushing his teeth as he walked back into the bedroom to see what Eddie wanted him to look at.

He was pointing at all the lovebites on his chest.

"You're an animal!"

"So are you! Look at these!" Richie lifted his shirt. He didn't have quite as many on his chest but there were definitely quite a few around his hips. 

"What is it with you and my hips?"

Eddie blushed as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Well, you're kind of uh, sensitive there."

Now Richie was blushing.

"Well...I guess we can't go swimming."

He returned to the bathroom. 

"At least I didn't bite your ass!"

"If you want to bite my ass, you may bite my ass, my love."

"Shut up!" 

He heard Richie chuckle and just rolled his eyes.

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing dark khakis and a polo shirt. He turned to see Richie walk out in jeans and a plain tshirt.

His hair was still a mess.

"Ready to go, Eds?"

"Not until you tame that birds nest on top of your head."

Now it was Richie's turn to roll his eyes as he combed through his hair with his hands.

"Better?"

Eddie reached up and tried to style it the best he could.

"It'll have to do."

"You look good."

"Thanks, love."

Richie looked at him expectantly 

"And I look…?"

"Like a mess, as per usual."

"You hurt me so."

After day four, Richie noticed Eddie was getting restless. He missed their dogs. Richie obviously missed them too but this was their honeymoon. He bought a Mickey Mouse hat for his husband.

Eddie gave him an annoyed look while he snapped a picture. It was perfect and Eddie looked so damned adorable. He sent it to their group chat.

The rest of the losers loved it. A lot.

So Eddie went and bought Richie a tshirt saying "I'm with stupid" with an arrow pointing downwards. Richie held it up and gave Eddie an annoyed look which he also took a picture of.

"It's normal and healthy to have crazy monkey sex on one's honeymoon!"

"Of course it is, love. It's also normal for couples to tease each other!" He kissed his cheek.

"Still can't believe they sell this at disneyland."

They had met all the characters, followed Eddie's plan but as promised, Richie took the lead on day 7.

They got to sleep in and order room service again.

Richie could tell Eddie was getting nervous. He hated not knowing what they were going to do but Richie wouldn't give him any hints.

"Eds, come here."

Eddie moved away from the window and sat in Richie's lap. He was so tense

"I promise you'll like it. Just try to relax, okay?" He kissed his cheek and felt Eddie immediately relax.

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our last day." Richie held his face in his hands.

"You could never ruin anything."

"That's true. You're the one who-"

Richie kissed him to shut him up.

"You cheeky bastard."

Eddie grinned and put his arms around Richie's neck.

"You may have to shut me up again because I have no control over what comes out of my mouth-"

So Richie kissed him again. 

Eddie soon realised their day was a lot like the other days except it was way more relaxed. Eddie felt a little guilty sticking to his plan when Richie's was so much better.

"Eds, don't worry about it. You know how much I love sticking to your plan. I just thought you could use a break today." He kissed the back of his hand while they walked.

They took a long stroll around Disneyland, going on a few of their favourite rides again and just sitting on the benches watching the people pass by. While Eddie was watching Eeyore give a couple smaller kids his autograph, Richie was watching a young father comfort his daughter who had just tripped and scraped a knee. His arm was around Eddie, their knees were touching, the air smelled sweet.

They walked hand in hand and watched the sun set.

"So, what are we having for dinner?"

Richie grinned at him before he started walking faster, tugging Eddie along until they started running down the emptying paths, laughing happily.

Richie led Eddie to the castle where a lot of families and couples stood waiting expectantly.

"Rich?"

Richie stood behind Eddie and put his arms around his waist.

"Wait for it…now!"

As if on cue, a bunch of fireworks shot up, illuminating the night sky. Eddie stared in amazement as the sky was painted in multi colours. He audibly gasped and pointed up at the brilliant sparks, just like a little kid. Richie held him close.

"This is amazing! I totally forgot that they did this."

"I knew you'd like it."

"I love it!"

Back in their room, Eddie was packing their suitcases while Richie was sitting on the couch in the other room in a time out. He had been trying to help pack their things but Eddie kept talking about a system and how he was screwing it up so he shooed Richie out.

"You know my way of packing is quicker!"

"Your way of packing makes it impossible to close the suitcases!"

Richie huffed as he crossed his arms.

When Eddie was done, he walked up to Richie, cautiously. His eyebrows were furrowed and he wasn't looking at him.

"Rich?"

He looked at him out of the corner of his eye but he was still pouting.

"Hey, come on. We were having such a nice day and a wonderful evening!"

He sat super close to him and poked him.

"Don't be mad, please."

Richie turned his head and kissed his nose.

"I'm not mad, I just wish you'd let me help you with things. Or let me do some things so you can sit and relax!"

Eddie sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You're right. I'm sorry, love."

"You don't need to apologize. You just have to let me help you once in a while, okay?"

Eddie nodded and smiled at his husband.

"Thank you. For today. For everyday and the days to come."

"Someone's sappy."

Eddie sighed.

"You know what, never mind."

He stood up but Richie just pulled him right back down.

"I'm sorry Eds, my love." 

Eddie giggled as Richie kissed him all over his face.

They stared into each other's eyes before they got up to get ready for bed.


	5. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie are parents now. We follow their wonderful journey through parenthood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they named their baby boy Stan :')  
I may have rushed this chapter a bit at the end........hope you're still enjoying the story!

It was three AM when Richie stumbled into their son's room. The crying had woken him first through the baby monitor.

He had already run into numerous walls in the dark and stubbed his toe on multiple corners before he reached their son's crib but he had finally mastered the art of internal swearing because Eddie didn't want their son's first word to be a swear word. 

His eyes were barely open but he forced them open as he reached down and carefully lifted their baby boy out.

"Hey, Stan, baby boy, what's wrong?" 

Baby Stanley Tozier's wails died down as soon as his dad held him close. 

"Someone just wanted attention." He smiled fondly at his son as he circled the room, bobbing up and down gently. 

He heard footsteps and turned to see Eddie, half asleep and rubbing his eyes walking in. His hair was standing up every which way.

"Hey, Eds, you didn't have to get up."

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie's waist as he bent down to kiss their son's head.

"Baby screams, papa gets up." 

"But dad woke up first, remember the system? Whoever wakes up first checks on baby."

Eddie gave him a look.

"Oh, now you want to follow a f-"

He stopped himself and looked at their baby, his eyes were wet but he was smiling up at his parents and reaching up to them. Eddie grabbed one of his pudgy hands.

"Fudge loving system! Yes! That's right! Daddy loves annoying Papa!" 

Stan giggled. Eddie was suddenly wide awake.

"Did you check his diaper? Maybe he's thirsty? Was he tangled up in his blanket again? Did he drop his favourite toy again?"

Richie held Stan with one arm so he could put his now free arm around Eddie and pulled him close.

"Calm down, Eds, he was just missing us."

"Oh." Eddie rested his head on Richie's shoulder and gazed at their son but he could only remain calm for a second.

"He missed us?? See, I told you we should have put his crib in our room!"

Richie sighed as he kissed his husband's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Eds. I'm going to read to him or something."

"No way, I'm staying, he's going to miss me when I leave."

He looked at Eddie who was wide eyed and fussing over Stan's onesie.

"Would you like to read to him?"

"We could both read to him? If you leave, he'll miss you."

Richie sighed as he handed Stan over to Eddie who immediately showered their baby boy with kisses. He went over to the little shelf and picked a random book.

He turned to watch Eddie walk around with their son, smiling fondly as he thought back to when they first got Stan.

They were both so nervous as they sat there, waiting not so patiently. Both their legs bobbed up and down and they each made a comment to the other which made them laugh and kiss because wow, they were so much alike now. 

Then they brought him out. They both stood. The woman gave him to Eddie first because he was closer. They both stared down at him as it finally sunk in: they had a son. They both teared up as Richie spoke first.

"Welcome to the family, Stanley." 

Richie tried to wipe away a tear so Eddie couldn't see but he did.

"Rich?"

He sat down in the big chair and Eddie walked over, sitting in his lap. He curled up into him, Stan was right between them babbling nonsense.

Richie held them both as he took a deep breath.

"I'm just really happy."

Eddie smiled into his neck.

"I know how you feel."

They stayed like that, all cuddled up. Richie rested his cheek on top of Eddie's head and closed his eyes.

Eddie retrieved the book from Richie's hand and somehow managed to open it with one hand. He started reading. They took turns and when they got to the end, little Stan was fast asleep again. Eddie carefully got up and picked him up.

Richie watched him lay him back down in his crib. He got up and joined his husband.

"Let's go back to bed."

"Not yet. I want him to know we're here."

"He knows, Eds."

"Yeah, well, maybe I want to stare at him a little longer."

Richie stood beside him so they were hip to hip.

"You're a great dad."

"So are you, Eds." 

"Stanley Stephen Tozier! We're leaving now, I'm not going to say it again!"

Richie called out to their five year old son. Eddie was waiting patiently at the door with good old Gazebo, their last Pomeranian.

Stan ran out barefoot but immediately turned around when his dad gave him the you-forgot-something look.

Eddie let out a laugh which caught Richie's attention.

"Something funny Mr. Tozier?"

"Yes Mr. Tozier."

He was eyeing Richie up and down. He was wearing one of Eddie's hoodies which wasn't the funny thing but then he looked at the fanny pack and bit his lips to contain a laugh.

"Enlighten me."

"I can't believe you're the strict parent here."

Eddie said through a laugh.

"And you're wearing my fanny pack!"

Richie looked down and laughed at himself.

"Jesus, I really am turning into you!"

Just then, Stan came running back and passed Richie to get to his shoes.

"Need some help their bud?"

"No!"

Eddie chuckled as Stan clumsily put his sneakers on. Then he jumped up, ready to go. 

Richie was holding Stan's left hand while Eddie held his right hand. 

"Papa?"

"Yes, Starling?"

"Stanling." Richie said under his breath, earning a glare from his husband.

"Are you both going to pick me up after school?"

"Well, Gazebo and I will pick you up. Daddy has to work."

Stan looked up at Richie, the hurt in his eyes made his father want to cry.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes. I know it sucks. But I promise, I won't be home too late and you can tell me all about your first day before bedtime."

Stan immediately smiled.

"Okay!" 

The front of the school was filled with parents and their first year kids. Stan let go of his father's hands and ran up to his best friend, Rose, from kindergarten. Richie and Eddie followed close behind to say hi to her parents. They had also become quite close because of their kids.

"Can you believe it? First grade?" Michael, Rose's father, was close to tears. Emily, Rose's mother, patted her husband on the back.

"I can't believe he's more emotional about this than I am."

"Tell me about it." Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm not that emotional!"

"You woke me up at 2 AM to remind me of the time Stan first walked and then you started crying."

Richie sniffed.

"Well, parenthood is emotional!"

Rose's parents nodded in agreement as Eddie hugged his husband and kissed his cheek. 

They watched their kids walk into the building, hand in hand.

Eddie spoke first.

"I'm so glad they have each other." 

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I better get going." Michael kissed his wife goodbye and hugged both Richie and Eddie before leaving.

"Do you guys want to grab some coffee?"

"I'd love to. Richie can't, he has a meeting with his manger."

Richie pouted.

"He did this meeting on purpose."

"It's not going to last all day. And when you talk to your writers, try not to get into any heated conversations again? You promised Stan you'd be home before bedtime!" 

Richie nodded.

"Yeah...well, I better not keep him waiting. I'll see you later." He kissed Eddie.

"Bye Emily. Try to keep an eye on this one. I just know he's going to cry."

"Am not!"

Richie and Eddie were in the kitchen when Stan, who was now sixteen, walked in from school. He was wearing those ripped jeans Eddie hated.

"Where are your khakis?"

Stan rolled his eyes as he sat down at the counter.

"I told you pops, I don't want to dress like a grandpa!" 

Richie laughed into his coffee as Eddie looked down at his own khakis and then back at Stan. His expression softened when he noticed the look on Stan's face. He was fiddling with his phone.

"What's up, son?" 

He looked up at his parents and immediately looked back down.

"Nothing."

Eddie walked around the counter and sat next to him. 

Stan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's Rose. She...confessed to me."

Eddie looked at Richie in shock. Richie didn't seem too phased, like he already knew.

"I...I don't feel the same way. But I do care about her." 

Eddie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you tell her that?"

Stan held his face in his hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

"No! I told her I need time! She's probably going to ask me tomorrow." 

Richie walked over and placed a hand on their son's back.

"Just tell her what you told us."

"She's going to hate me."

"No, she won't! Sure, she might be sad and stop talking to you."

Stan looked crushed and Richie looked over at Eddie, completely panicked.

Eddie just glared at him before turning to Stan.

"What your dad is trying to say is that she might need a little space. It won't be for long! But she will definitely appreciate your honesty. You'll be back to being best friends in no time!"

Stan thought about it.

"Okay. Thanks dad, pops." 

He got up and went to his room, Gazebo the second walked after him.

"Phew, that wasn't so bad."

Eddie turned to his husband and whacked him.

"You basically gave our son a heart attack!"

"Could have been worse." 

Richie kept shifting in his seat. It was a hot summer's day and he was wearing a damned tie and blazer. He looked around at the other sweaty parents, dabbing their foreheads with handkerchiefs and fanning themselves.

He looked at his husband who was fiddling with their new camera. He was wearing a suit with a checkered shirt, the very shirt he had bought him for his Birthday years ago. 

The rest of the Loser's were right there with them. Bill was sitting next to Richie who was sitting next to Eddie, of course. Beverely was sitting next to Eddie, Ben sat next to her and Mike sat next to Ben. It was just them.

They were all weeping when they knew Stan was about to be called up. Eddie stood up and hurried to the front with a couple other embarrassing parents to get a good angle.

The Losers just chuckled as they watched Eddie frantically wave to get Stan's attention who hid his face behind his hands as he walked up. 

They all stood and cheered as they watched Stan get his diploma. Eddie rushed back, tears streaming down his face. Richie held him as they wept together, so proud of their boy.

After the ceremony, Richie and Eddie ran up to Stan and engulfed him in a bear hug. He just laughed as he hugged them back. The rest of the Losers joined in and Stan couldn't help but cry.

"Aw, Stan!" Richie teased.

"Dad, stop! I'm a grown ass man, I can cry if I want to!"

They all laughed as they broke the hug.

"Congratulations, Stan! We're all so proud of you!"

"Thanks aunt Bev." He looked around at them, his family. Eddie hugged him again. 

"Super proud!" 

Stan hugged his father back.

"Okay enough sappy shit, let's get drunk!" 

"Richie!" 

"I'm getting flashbacks from your wedding." Mike said.

They all went to a chinese restaurant until Stan had to leave to go celebrate with his friends.

"Don't drink too much."

"No, no, drink plenty and have a good time!" 

Richie and Eddie hugged their son again and watched him leave. Richie was crying again.

"Come here." 

Eddie hugged him tight. 

They stayed at the restaurant for a while longer, talking about Stan mostly and what their other kids were up to. Richie kept breaking out in tears which made Eddie cry and the others tried their best to comfort them but they all cried together in the end.


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddie are getting up there.  
It's time to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...or is it?? :O  
Dang this chapter is short.
> 
> Writing this chapter really made me cry because it made me think of my Opa...
> 
> Grab your tissues!

Eddie was fumbling with a tea bag. His hands were shaky again and he let out a few curses until his husband came up behind him and took the teabag from him. 

"Let me you old fart."

"You always did have a way with words."

He patted his husbands back as he watched him make tea for the both of them. Richie's wispy, grey hair was standing up in a couple places and Eddie shaikly flattened them down. It was moments like this that made him happy. Richie was still with him.

They carried their cups outside to the porch where they could watch the sunset together. It was routine by now.

Eddie set his cup down on the little table but he noticed Richie was still inside. He went back inside to see a confused Richie standing near the steps. He was close to tears but then he noticed Eddie and he was back. 

"Eds...there you are." He rushed to him and placed a frail hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm right here, Rich. I'm not going anywhere."

Richie looked around like he was unsure of where they were.

"Come on, Love, let's go outside for a bit." He took the cup from his hand and led him outside.

"Are we finally going on that second date?" He was grinning and Eddie smiled back with an ache in his heart.

He knew Richie was getting worse but he didn't want to listen to the others, not even his son. He could still take care of him.

He put a blanket over their knees and held Richie's hands. 

"Eds, we should adopt. I think we're ready. Babies love Pomeranians!"

Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We did adopt. We have a son, Stanley. He's married now and has two kids."

"Stanley...Stanley Urine! I miss him."

"I know you do. I miss him too."

He had his arm around Richie rubbing his back. They sat there in silence, watching the colours change and sipping their tea.

Eddie was so tired. Richie noticed. 

"Hey, you done with your tea?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take the cups back inside and then we can go to bed, okay?" 

Richie was back. He got up and kissed Eddie on his forehead before he headed inside with their cups.

Eddie stayed there for a minute before folding up the blanket and joining his husband. He was waiting for him by the stairs, he held his hand out to him. Eddie intertwined their fingers as they helped each other up the stairs.

They didn't bother getting ready for bed.

They lied down on their sides, facing each other.

Richie rested his hand on Eddie's cheek.

"Eds."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Eddie smiled at him sleepily.

"I love you too."

Their noses were touching.

They were both tired. 

Eddie held on as long as he could but his eyes felt so heavy. He squeezed Richie's hand as hard as he could and didn't say anything. Richie squeezed back.

He knew it was okay to let go.

Richie knew. He held back the tears and clung to Eddie. 

He couldn't speak. He just held him until he felt the heaviness of his eyelids. 

It was time.

In his last moments he remembered everything.


	7. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie reunite in the afterlife and meet an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter :') another short one  
Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

There was a faint mist over the babbling brook Eddie woke up next to. He was thirteen again. He laid there, looking up at the tall trees, pastel clouds coloured the turquoise sky. 

He slowly got up and started walking through the trees until he came to a clearing. The grass was a deep emerald green.

He wasn't sure where he was but he felt at peace.

"Eddie!" 

He watched Richie emerge from a golden field.

"Richie?"

He ran towards him, the two thirteen year olds clung to each other.

"I found you!"

"Where did I go?"

They held each other at arm's length.

Eddie finally got to see what twenty year old Richie looked like. Tall, of course he was tall, with dark wild curls. Richie couldn't believe the twenty year old Eddie was right in front of him with slightly longer hair and those familiar freckles Richie loved counting.

"I...I don't know. But we're here! Together!" 

Eddie grinned as he got up on his tiptoes to kiss the love of his life.

They ventured through the woods, hand in hand, now in their forties. 

They didn't know where they were going but they knew this was the right way.

"Does this look familiar to you?"

Eddie looked around. It did.

"Isn't this...where Stan would go bird watching?"

They walked further and suddenly, there he was. Stanley Uris, sitting cross legged on the floor with a bird book. 

"S-Stanley?"

The curly haired thirteen year old looked up and beamed. 

Eddie and Richie looked at each other in amazement. They were thirteen again.

Stanley stood up and practically ran to the pair and engulfed them in a hug. The boys hugged their old friend back.

"I've been waiting for you guys."

He leaned back, not letting go of them, they were all in their forties again. He was grinning as he held a hand to each of their cheeks.

"I've missed you guys!"

"Stanley…"

They were crying.

"Have you been here all this time?" 

"Yes. But it's not so bad. I got to watch you guys!"

"You mean when, when Eds and I would…"

Stan took a step back and rolled his eyes.

"No, you toe sore."

They were all laughing.

"I have to say; I am truly honoured you named your kid after me."

Richie patted him on the back. 

"I was going to name my dog after you."

"I know...I'm glad you didn't. Speaking of dogs!"

As if on cue, Hero, Molly, Gazebo and Gazebo the second came rushing through the bushes.

"What?!" They were yapping happily around their feet.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I had good company!"

Eddie picked up Gazebo.

Richie looked around.

"Wait does this mean Eddie's mom is here too?"

Eddie whacked him while Stan rolled his eyes again.

"No."

"Shame."

They settled down and started talking about the good old days and their families, their forms changing from thirteen year olds to twenty year olds and forty year olds at random.

"So...now what?"

Richie and Eddie looked at thirteen year old Stan. He was holding puppy Molly.

"Now, we wait for the others. We won't have long to wait though."

Eddie and Richie lied down on their backs. Their hands instinctively reached for each other.

"It's Bev...she's coming."

Richie didn't know how he knew but they all knew.

So they all waited for their friends to join them.


End file.
